


On the Road

by WinterdaySmoothie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Comedy, Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterdaySmoothie/pseuds/WinterdaySmoothie
Summary: Alfred owes the scary Russian drug lord some money and has no way of paying it off, but Ivan proposed an outrageous request that the American had no choice but to accept. Disguised as a exciting family road trip to Mexico, Alfred is contrabanding for Ivan while putting his family at risk without them knowing. All sorts of shenanigans awaits them on their fun, unexpected road trip.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting from ff.net and the Hetalia amino :)

Little droplets of sweat were falling from the American's forehead, but it wasn't because of the awfully hot weather. He was nervous, and his sky blue eyes widened in surprise when a pipe was thrown to him, directly at his face.

"Dude! What the hell? I need this face to work!"

Thankfully he had managed to dodge that unexpected attack from the Russian drug lord standing not far away from him. Wearing a fur coat and scarf in the middle of summer, what was wrong with this guy? The air conditioner wasn't even turned on.

"I'm starting to lose my patience, Alfred. You need to pay me back now".

Ivan demanded his money back that the American had foolishly borrowed, not knowing that Ivan held up very high interests. Alfred was also jobless, so it was a terrible idea to ask the drug lord for some money and not be able to pay back.

"Okay jeez! Just give me one more week and I promise to get the money back to you, I swear!"

The taller male shook his head in disapproval, he had already waited enough time and at this point, he was never getting that money back.

"Nyet".

Ivan simply whispered with a terrifying smile as he approached Alfred with his pipe, raising it to the sky ready to give the lousy American a fatal blow that he would never forget.

"I'll do whatever you want but please don't hit my face!"

The blonde cried out, trying to protect his head as he wondered how his summer had gone so wrong. It was his summer vacation right before senior year and things were going downhill. The only good thing about it was that little trip he had when vacations just started and where he wasted all the money borrowed from Ivan. Now vacations were almost at its end and he was about to get a black eye for messing around with the commie. As he shut his eyes tight and was mentally preparing himself for being hit, he peeked with one eye to see the Russian putting his pipe down. Surprised, he opened his other eye to glance at Ivan with his mouth wide open. Was the Soviet Chapo really capable of forgiveness and mercy?

"I'll forgive your debt if you do me a favor".

The American nodded excitedly, today was definitely his lucky day.

"Anything for you!"

The American instantly regretted saying that, now the rest of his summer vacations were compromised.

"What do you mean I have to transport some packages for you to Mexico? Do you want me to contraband!?"

The obnoxious American shouted, of course, that was what the Russian drug lord wanted. It was the least Alfred could to pay off his debt.

"It's not much, you don't have to worry about it. My men will hide it in your car very well and the cops won't even notice!"

Alfred didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get into this filthy business. If something went wrong then he's gonna appear on Dr. Phil, or worse, Judge Judy.

"No way! And I don't even have a car".

Ivan shrugged, that wasn't his problem and the debt had to be paid some way.

"Figure it out, Alfred".

The American walked out of the mansion where the Russian left. He really had no option, the debt had to be paid but at what cost? As he walked back home, he glanced at the family van and suddenly, he had an idea.

"Oh hey Alfie".

His brother waved, he was sucking on a popsicle while watching tv, just enjoying his last days of vacation.

"Where's our dads?"

The American askes, lifting his shirt up to clean the sweat from his face, either outside was steaming hot or it was just cold sweat from that conversation with Ivan.

"We're right here mon petit".

The Frenchman came out of the kitchen, holding a jar of cold lemonade that was filled halfway with ice, just the way Alfred liked it.

"You're late for lunch, again".

Arthur came out as well, he was holding a bowl of salad and placed it at the table then glanced at Matthew that was just chilling on the couch.

"Matthew, no popsicles before lunch. I've told you like a hundred times this summer for goodness sake".

The Brit took a seat at the table, the meal was already served and the boys were here but he still felt annoyed. Maybe it was the old age or something or was just raising teenagers terribly hard? It was probably the fact that he burned steaks and Francis had to remake them.

"Matthieu, don't upset your father even more, he already had a terrible day".

The Frenchman gave the Brit a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down right beside him. Arthur couldn't help but blush a little while continuing his frowning.

"Ugh you guys are so lovey dovey".

Alfred critiqued before chugging down a whole glass of cold and sugary lemonade, the perfect drink for summer.

"You're spilling it everywhere Alfred!"

Matthew shouted as the beverage dripped from the glass to the American's shirt.

"Guys I had a really cool idea when coming back home".

Alfred announced, after finishing the whole glass and placing it on the table, his family was now waiting for the big announcement.

"We should take a trip to Mexico! We still have two weeks of vacations and we should make the best out of it, it's going to be a really fun family road trip!"

Matthew had a smile on his face, he seemed to be excited about the road trip. His parents, on the other hand, seemed a bit uncertain.

"You know I love trips, Alfie. But isn't it a bit spontaneous? And I don't have my driver license anymore so-".

The Frenchman was cut off by the Englishman who knew exactly what Francis was going to say.

"Are you going to say I can't drive? Because I can! And I drive much better than you since your license was taken away for speeding while drunk. You know what? We're going on that bloody road trip".

That was the final word. The next day, Ivan's boys were already filling up the family van with the merchandise as Alfred and his family were inside finishing packing. It sure was going to be an interesting end of summer vacation road trip.


	2. Exposed

"Amore, you know that you don't have to drive, right?"

Francis commented while opening the car door and taking a seat beside his husband, while the Brit angrily pressed the horn, as a sign to show his kids that he was pissed off and wanted to leave them behind if they took any longer.

"Not a chance, frog. Your license was revoked so don't even think about it".

The Englishman frowned, glancing from the mirror to see the boys coming out with their backpacks. He slammed a hand on the horn once again, making the teenagers rush in the van.

"All I'm saying is that you seem a little bit stressed, mon cher".

Francis said nervously, knowing that Arthur was a time bomb and would explode from anger at any moment.

"I'M NOT STRESSED, BLOODY HELL!"

Arthur screamed while Alfred jumped in the car and Matthew followed him. Both of them holding onto their backpacks, knowing that they were expecting a scolding.

"You two! You two said you wanted a road trip but you didn't even pack your things beforehand-".

Francis interrupted, although he would regret it later, trying to save the kids from the scolding had been useless.

"I offered to pack their things but you wouldn't let me!"

Alfred just exchanged looks with his brother, both of them knowing how this argument was going to end.

"They're almost 18, Francis! You can't keep pampering them like babies. They are perfectly capable of packing their things for a week-long trip".

The truth was that Matthew could, but the American not really. He packed a lot of snacks instead of enough clothes for the trip. He was probably going to end up wearing the Canadian's clothes.

"How can you two be so irresponsible? I wasn't expecting this from you, Matthew. You two had enough time to pack up and if you two wouldn't stay on the bloody phone for so long this could all have been avoided!"

Matthew looked down on the floor, feeling a little bit guilty for not packing with anticipation and disappointing his dad. Alfred, on the other hand, was staring out of the window while chewing some gum.

"Now there's going to be awful traffic and-".

A scream from everyone followed when the van hit the car behind them as Arthur tried to get out of the parking lot.

"Mon dieu, is that...Lovino Vargas' car?"

Fracis asked, scared for his life if his husband had hit the Italian's car.

"Holy shit dad! You totally crushed the front of his car!"

The American sounded surprised as he looked back at the crumbled ferrari that belonged to the salty Italian brother.

"Get out of the car, out of the car, now!"

The Englishman commanded and everyone got out as they were told. Unsure of what to do and just staring at the crashed cars. The van didn't have much damage since it had been crashed a couple times before by Francis but the ferrari, it was really badly damaged.

"Mister Vargas is going to kill us".

The Canadian mumbled, knowing the horrible temper that Lovino had and that his lifetime savings had all been invested in buying the car of his dreams. If he was to find out that they crashed it, they were dead for sure.

"We have to leave, get back on the car".

The Brit was determined that he was going to run off to Mexico without looking back. They were going to die either way when Lovino finds out, at least by having a little trip outside of the country would save them some time. So there they were again, driving and going on the highway to begin their lovely family road trip.

"Well, why don't we put on some music?"

Francis tried to be cheerful as he stretched his hand to turn on the radio but his hand was slapped by the Brit.

"No radio".

Arthur answered coldly, his eyes fixed on the road while the Frenchman pouted.

"But, mon cher-".

The Brit shook his head before the Frenchman could continue arguing.

"I am not going to hear the Oops! I did it Again album by Britney Spears for 5 hours straight again, so forget about it".

Alfred began chuckling, that sure had been fun. When his dad decided to bring his CD on a roundtrip and blasted the same album over and over while singing. He likes Britney Spears a lot but hearing his dad sing Hit me Baby One More Time in that thick French accent for hours had been poor torture.

"Well last time you played on repeat your rock playlist that reminded you of your punk days and I didn't even complain".

The Brit rolled his eyes, this music discussion was over. It was going to be a silent trip for them.

"Can I put on a song-".

Alfred began to talk but was immediately shut by everyone in his family, including Matthew!

"Non! I'm not hearing that cowboy song again. You blast it at home all the time and you're not blasting it in the car".

Francis was the one who was heavily opposed now. He absolutely hated Old Town Road.

"Can I choose the music, then?"

Matthew asked, with a proud grin, believing that he was the one with the most normal music taste in his house, but that really wasn't the case.

"Mattheu, if it's going to be Michael Bublé, it can wait until Christmas".

The Canadian crosses his arms, somewhat disappointed that his favorite singer was only recognized for his Holiday songs. Still, it was way too early to continue the musical discussion with his parents when in reality all he wanted was to sleep.

"Mon petit, stop at the nearest convenient store, please. I forgot to bring my lip balm".

Alfred wheezed, he loved his French dad but sometimes he would make so very odd requests.

"Francis, are you fucking kidding me? I'm halfway on the highway already!"

The Brit argued, not going to return to the city when they had already drove so far just for some stupid lip balm. Sometimes he wondered how and why did he end up with the frog as his husband.

"Don't laugh, Alfred! Your brother uses it too and look at how soft and hydrated his lips are".

The American continued laughing uncontrollably, while the Canadian had a faint blush on his face, slightly embarrassed.

"It's not weird for guys to use lip balm".

Matthew argued at his brother who still couldn't stop chuckling, it was really immature.

"Whatever you say, pussy".

The Canadian gasped with a horrified look before smacking the American on the head with his backpack.

"Alfred! Don't call your brother a pussy!"

Francis tried to discipline his children but was interrupted by the yelling of his husband that took a wrong turn on the highway and they were back at the city.

"Bloody hell, you two stop fighting! And you, we're approaching a 7eleven now so you can get your fucking lipstick while I look for an alternative route because we're off track for fuck's sake".

The Englishman cursed while slamming the break violently as they stopped in front of a store. He shouldn't be cursing so much in front of the boys but he really couldn't help it. This road trip was much more stressful than what he expected, how did Francis manage driving long distances with all of them aboard? Oh yeah, he was drunk most of the time.

"Okay, now get down you wanker".

The Frenchman suddenly pulled Arthur closer for a kiss. The Englishman widened his eyes as he was not expecting it at all. The boys on the back, just exchanged uncomfortable looks while glancing at any other direction. Although their parents have always been affective, it was still a bit uncomfortable to watch. Especially when Francis would just shove his tongue inside Arthur without a care in the world. When the boys were little, they would cover their eyes and make barfing sounds, but as they grew older, they grew more used to it.

"You git, kissing me isn't going to make me less angry".

Said the Englishman who was less angry than before, Francis' kisses had some sort of magical component that would calm him down almost instantly.

"Come with me mon cheri, you have to taste my new lip balm".

Francis raised an eyebrow while still cupping his husband's face. The Englishman was still blushing a bit. That wanker really had a way with words and was probably going to end up dragging him to the store and kiss him with each lip balm he tried on.

"We'll be back soon, do you boys want any snacks?"

The Frenchman asked, as he stood outside of the car with Arthur, who he convinced at the end to accompany him.

"I want a bar of Kit Kat!"

Alfred yelled, his brother adding that he wanted one as well. Then their parents went into the store, hand in hand.

"Ugh they're so lovey dovey all the time".

The American whined, pulling out his phone from his pocket and began swiping his social media feed. His brother just glanced at him and shrugged, he didn't find his parents gross at all, maybe a little bit awkward but not disgusting.

"Also I can't believe you smacked me with a backpack, what the hell bro?"

Alfred was about to jump on Matthew when his head bumped against the storage compartment above him and the first aid kit fell, opening up while revealing many little bags that were filled with a white dust. The Canadian picked one of the bags from the floor as he stared at his brother.

"What is this, Alfred?"


	3. New Pal

Alfred froze, his sky blue eyes staring intently at the small plastic that Matthew was holding. The American was left speechless, he wasn't expecting anyone of his family finding out so soon, they haven't even left the city yet. Contraband had turned out harder than he expected. 

"That's not mine!" 

The American screeched and proceeded to snatch the little bag from his brother's hand and shoving it into his pocket, which only made him look even more suspicious. The Canadian was more than surprised with that reaction, he always called Alfred a crackhead as a joke but he never expected his twin to be a real crackhead. 

"What is this, Alfred? What are all these!?" 

Matthew said in a serious tone as he began picking up all the bags that fallen from the first aid kit. Why did his brother pack so many drugs for a road trip? That was way too much for a single person to consume, could it be that he was severely addicted? Should he call for his parents now? What if Alfred had an overdose during the trip? What would his dads say if they found out that he knew all along? He couldn't be responsible for the death of Alfred.

"Alfie, please, tell me what it is?" 

The Canadian desperately grabbed his brother by the shoulders while shaking him violently, demanding an answer.

"It's crack cocaine!" 

The American yelled, then realizing what he just said. Now Matthew would definitely think that he's an addict, but he's not! He had never done drugs, ever! He didn't sell them either, this was just a huge misunderstanding, now there was just an awkward silence between them. 

"It's not what it seems-". 

Before Alfred could explain any further and come clean with the whole story about Ivan and the debt. He heard that obnoxious laughter of his dad coming from a distance. 

"Oh shit, they're coming!"

The American began picking up the bags and throwing them back into the first aid kit, but there was just too many of them. How did Ivan's guys manage to place it all in that small box? Truly amusing. 

"Mattie, help me pick these up, quick!" 

The Canadian was having a mental debate on whether or not he should pick the bags up to help his brother hide the evidence or just wait for their parents to come. For all he knows, Alfred could be having a serious addiction problem and it would be best for his parents to intervene. Yet, the American seemed very sincere when saying that it was a misunderstanding. However, addicts are the biggest liars, and Alfred had been acting all sneaky since that camping trip he made with his friends early that summer. Matthew had his suspicions on that trip because Alfred made it very clear that he didn't want him to come along. What should he do? As he remained in his puzzled thoughts, the faint "ohonhonhon" from his papa became louder. 

"You better explain all of this". 

The Canadian leaned down to pick up the drugs to help his brother to put it all back into the emergency kit. Alfred placed it back to the compartment on time just when their dads opened the door of the van.

"Ohonhonhonhon! Boys, you have no idea what just happened in the store". 

Francis continued laughing when sitting down and taking out the chocolate bars from the paper bag. 

"Shut up, wanker! This is all your fault, you insatiable git!"

The grumpy Englishman stared at his reflection from the rear mirror and taking out a napkin from his sweater to clean up all the kissing marks on his face left by his husband from the incident in the store. 

"Mes fils, jot it down, this is the sixth store we are banned from in the city". 

The brothers exchanged confused looks, what happened this time? Their parents got into all sorts of trouble all the time, so it wasn't surprising anymore that they were banned from another store again. 

"Is it because of indecent exposure? Because then it would be the third store for the same reason". 

Alfred had been the one keeping track of how many stores, restaurants, and gas stations they were banned from as well as the reasons why. 

"No, of course not! That will not happen ever again!" 

The Brit yelled, horrified at the memory of the last time Francis exposed himself during their anniversary dinner in a fancy restaurant because he drank too much and got excited. It had been terribly embarrassing and they were banned from the place forever. Although it wasn't as bad as Matthew's 10th birthday where they got banned from Chuck E. Cheese when Francis promised little Matthew to give him a little sister and began stripping. 

"Good guess but non, I spilled lipstick in Karen's Valentino white bag because she didn't like your father and I kissing". 

The Canadian couldn't help but giggle, each time his parents got in trouble it was typically his papa's fault and each time it was just hilarious. Although Arthur had done some crazy stuff too. Like on Alfred's first football game where he fought the coach for letting little Alfie sit on the bench half of the game. After that, the American quit the team and hasn't participated in sports activities since the third grade. 

"I can't believe you got us banned from another 7eleven again! And you even smuggled that damn lipstick with you". 

The Brit drove angrily, his furry brows frowning while focusing on the road and honking at passing cars without a reason. 

"Yes but it looks good on me so whatever, you want a bit of lipstick from papa, Matthieu?" 

The Canadian shook his head immediately, he would wear lip balm occasionally to avoid dry lips but he wasn't going to wear that bright red lipstick that left Arthur's face covered in reddish kiss marks. He wasn't in the mood to think about cosmetics either, he needed an explanation from Alfred right away or he would tell his parents about it. He glanced at Alfred and shook his head silently, he really just wanted to give his brother a good ol slap. 

"So dad, when are we going to stop for food?" 

Alfred asked, trying to change the topic a bit since he noticed the angry glares coming from his brother and really didn't want to continue hearing his parent's quarrel. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? I ALREADY MADE A STOP AND I'M NOT MAKING ANOTHER STOP UNTIL WE GET TO MEXICO". 

The Englishman yelled furiously while driving like a maniac, now he really wasn't going to stop until they crossed the frontier. 

"See what you've done? Now you've enraged your father even more". 

Francis chuckled slightly, knowing that Arthur wasn't going to stop for anything, not even to go to the bathroom. 

"But dad, I'm hungry!" 

The American complained, still chewing on his Kit Kat bar while his brother ate his chocolate too. 

"I just brought you and Matthieu a bar of chocolate, you can't be hungry that soon". 

The Frenchman tried to stop his son from making Arthur angry again, but they all knew how Alfred would behave when he was hungry. 

"It's not enough! I want McDonald's!"

Now the American was behaving like a child as he continued to chant the name of his favorite fast-food restaurant. It was inevitable that the catchy chant wouldn't stick to Matthew. Soon the two brothers were demanding fast food. 

"McDonald's! McDonald's! McDonald's!" 

Now Francis had joined the game as well, the poor driver was so tired of this. It was as if he was the only adult in the car. He was just so tired of it all, this road trip had been a terrible idea and he regretted ever accepting to do it. 

"SHUT IT!" 

He shouted followed by a loud boom that scared everyone in the car then a whooshing sound of air, one of the tires had popped.

"You utter fool! What do you mean we don't have a backup tire? I remember paying for one when we got this van". 

The Brit had gone hysterical as Francis tried to calm him down although he was the one that had lost the backup tire. The Frenchman couldn't remember how exactly but he was pretty sure that when he went out with his friends one night, they made Gilbert wear it as a swim ring in the lazy river. That memory was a bit blurry, so he wasn't sure about it either. 

As the family stood outside of the van, bickering about what to do with their tire, they heard a honk coming from a trailer. As the driver seat window rolled down, they saw a friendly face along with the face of 4 teenagers. 

"Aiyaa seems like you guys need some help down there. I have an extra tire if you guys want it". 

The Chinese man said with a friendly grin, who felt a bit bad about the fighting couple with the two teenagers that demanded food. Sort of reminded himself of his situation, except that he was a single father with 4 kids. 

"Oh? We would appreciate that very much, thank you!" 

The Frenchman replied rapidly and soon the Asian family was coming down of the trailer. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yao and this is Mei, my daughter, and my 3 sons: Yong Soo, Leon, and Kiku". 

The American's mind froze for a second as he watched Kiku get down on the trailer, almost as if it was in slow motion. The Japanese with that slick black hair, glowy skin, pinkish lips while wearing an oversized sweatshirt and shorts. He was so tiny and cute, Alfred just wanted to snuggle this adorable stranger he just met. 

"Alfred? Alfred?" 

Matthew shook his trance-like brother that had been silent for almost half an hour. 

"What? Yes? What's happening?" 

The American asked, looking around his surroundings and finding himself in the waiting line of a McDonald's. He turned to see his parents sitting with the guy that helped them along with the girl, Kiku and Yong Soo. Leon was right beside him with his brother. When did they even get to McDonald's? Alfred had never been so confused before, did he just have a very intense daydream when he saw the Japanese that made him lose track of time? 

"Dude, we've been asking you what you wanted to eat for like 5 minutes already". 

Leon replied while looking up from his phone and the Canadian shook his head in disapproval. His brother had to be consuming drugs, otherwise, he wouldn't have spaced out in that way. 

"Uhh a big Mac for me". 

The Americans finally answered as the Canadian made the order for their family and Leon made the order for his family. While they were in the middle of that, Alfred placed his hands in his jean pockets to look for his phone, while he was in the middle of that, the small plastic bag containing white dust fell on the ground. Before the American could do anything about it, Leon had already picked it up as Matthew stared at Alfred in fear. 

"Woah, is this like, cocaine?"


	4. Trouble

"THAT'S NOT MINE!" 

Alfred screamed, snatching back the bag from Leon's hand and shoving it back into his pocket. He had to be more careful with these little bags and make sure all of them are placed in the first aid kit. 

"Are you like high right now?" 

Leon asked, raising an eyebrow at the very suspicious attitude of the American who claimed the drugs not being his but then desperately hiding it in his pocket. 

"Yeah Alfred, are you fucking high?" 

Matthew joined Leon in the questionnaire. The Canadian was starting to get tired of all these lies going around them. He was getting tired of having his brother's back all the time but the American never told him anything. Brothers shouldn't be hiding secrets from each other! It wasn't like he was going to tell other people about Alfred's secrets if that was his twin's concern. 

"What? No! You too Mattie, seriously bro?" 

The Canadian simply shook his head, he was so disappointed in his brother. Being high in a McDonald's on their family trip, how embarrassing. Even in front of their guest, he wasn't able to control himself. Matthew was seriously considering telling his dads about it. 

"Guys please, there are too many people here so I can't explain. Let's go to the playground". 

Soon, the 3 teenagers were sitting inside of the tube form slide in the McDonald's playground. None of them had ever thought of discussing narcotics in a children's playground. 

"Okay Alfred, this is your last chance to come clean to me before our dads call us to eat". 

The American took a deep breath before looking at his sides to make sure there were no children in sight before pulling out the small bag and shaking it in front of Leon and Matthew. 

"Look closely at the bag! Do you see the small letters printed at the bottom of it?" 

The Hongkonger looked puzzled. This sure was an interesting situation for him. Definitely more interesting than hanging out with his boring siblings and dad on the road trip. He grabbed the bag as he read out loud the label. 

"It says, Rasputin dust?" 

Matthew was equally confused while Leon read it, what did that mean? Obviously, it was like a code for cocaine, or was it more like a brand? How was this any relevant to Alfred's addiction problem?

"You see? The Rasputin dust is crack that Ivan Braginski sells, the biggest drug lord in our city! You guys know him right? Big guy, wears fur coats when outside is a thousand degrees? Always around two chicks and some guys that work for him?"

Both of the boys nodded, they all knew who the Russiam was. He was quite a popular figure in their city. Everyone knew of his business but the cops just didn't have enough evidence to catch him yet. Also, he had bribed like the entire police station so he wasn't getting arrested any soon. 

"Thank you for opening up to us from who you have been buying drugs". 

Alfred shook his head, why was his brother talking to him like he was an addict? Yes, he has been acting like a crackhead for like the whole summer but it wasn't enough reason to accuse him of being one. 

"Fuck no! I'm not buying drugs from him or anyone. I owe Ivan money, big money! And I can't pay him back so he threatened me to carry the contraband to Mexico and he will forgive my debt". 

The Canadian was speechless, how was Alfred so irresponsible? How would he get in debt with some as dangerous as Ivan? Especially when he is jobless and has no way of paying back. Why did Alfred even borrow that money in the first place? 

"But you did that, for what?" 

Leon asked this time, who was now examining the Rasputin dust that he took from Alfred while he was distracted. 

"Why not?" 

Alfred simply shrugged, hoping to avoid the question because he wasn't ready to confess to Matthew about the little summer trip he made without the Canadian. 

"Why!?

The Canadian demanded an answer, the whole situation was simply ridiculous and Alfred was playing with fire. What even pissed him off more was the lack of collaboration from his brother when he really just wanted to help him out of this mess.

"Why not?"

The American continued bickering with his sibling, refusing to talk about the reason behind the debt. If Matthew were to find out, he would go batshit crazy and rat him out to their dads.

"Why though?" 

The smaller male finally askes, already getting curious about why the silly American had gotten in so much trouble over a debt. These twins were definitely much more interesting than his own siblings. 

"Because...because I wanted to go on a trip to Las Vegas with my friends". 

Alfred said quietly, the Canadian was raging inside. He just wanted to throw his brother off the slide. Meanwhile, the Asian was having a blast. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the reason behind the trip. If being honest, he would have done it too if his dad and siblings weren't all over him the whole time. So now that they were in this secretive slide and his dad and siblings were distracted, he was going to have a good time with these two. 

"Are you out your goddamn mind!? What is wrong with you eh?" 

Matthew cursed, raising his voice at his brother, resisting the urge to choke him because he still wanted to know why on earth he thought borrowing money to travel to Las Vegas was a necessity. 

"Bro, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry! And I'm sorry I didn't take you but you were definitely going to tell dads so I had to lie and say it was a camping trip". 

The Canadian was going to lose his shit at any moment. This was Alfred's main problem, that he didn't think before doing anything. Of course, he would tell his parents about going to Las Vegas because they were underage! They shouldn't be in a place filled with casinos and surrounded by temptations while being unsupervised. 

"I'm going to kill you!" 

Matthew threw himself on the American while pressing his hands against his neck tightly, choking him while the American struggle. 

"Yuuuuh get into it!" 

Leon cheered, who was lying on his belly inside of the slide while the brothers quarreled. The Hongkonger had some white dust around his nose and the plastic bag containing the Rasputin dust had been thrown to the side and a line of coke was resting on the slide. 

"Oh my fucking god!" 

The Canadian screamed, horrified at the sight of the smaller male with a crack around his nostrils and the leftovers of cocaine just lying there on the slide. When did Leon start sniffing the drug? He was too busy trying to murder his brother to look after the other boy. It was just too much responsibility for Matthew.

"Leon, man, why did you do that!?"

Even Alfred was concerned about their new friend. What was he even thinking? They had to go down the slide for food at any minute and their parents were just down there!

"Oh hey, guys! What are you-".

All of them turned their heads when they heard the voice of a little kid approaching them in the slide. A voice that was pretty familiar to Alfred and Matthew especially. However, the boy was interrupted when he got kicked in the face by Leon's instant reflexes that made the little guy fall down to the carpeted floor of the playground.

"COUSIN PETER!" 

The brothers yelled worriedly while they looked down at their unconscious family member lying on the ground. 

"Why did you kick our cousin!? He's a child for goodness sake". 

Matthew yelled, extremely worried about the condition of his poor cousin that got kicked off the slide by their crackhead friend.

"I'm sorry! It was just my reflexes, I can't help it". 

Leon explained while dusting off some coke from his nose as the American was ready to go down to check if little Peter was alright. 

"Boys, your food is here!" 

The brothers froze, looking at each other in panic while noticing in the huge trouble they both were.

"Papa!" 

The two of them shouted at the same time while fear invaded them. Their little cousin who they had no idea why was there had fallen and fainted. Their new friend was high and there was still a line of coke on the slide. 

"Oh god, what are we gonna do!?" 

The Canadian was feeling sick, how could so many things gone wrong in a single day, this wasn't the road trip he had been waiting for. 

"Quick, we have to get rid of this soon before dad comes!" 

Alfred was frightened too, this really was all his fault and now seemed to be the moment where everything is discovered. 

"Well, better snort that lines fast guys".

Leon said in between giggles, without a care in the world while he looked at the Frenchman approaching the playground rapidly. 

"WHAT!?"


	5. Grooving

"Woah, why are the nuggets green? I didn't order no fucking broccoli" 

The American whispered to his brother sitting beside him who was staring at his Mcnuggets as well. 

"What? They're red for me, red broccolis". 

Matthew replied while still glancing at the supposedly green nuggets while picking one up and just observing it. The Asian sitting in front of them took the nugget from the Canadian's hand. 

"They're like, pink, sparkly and pink broccolis". 

Leon took a nugget from the nugget, enjoying the chicken flavor in his mouth while closing his eyes in bliss, it was as if he ate the world's most delicious thing. Something was off with him, with the 3 of them actually. 

"Boys, stop playing with your food. I didn't bring you guys to McDonald's after all that shouting so you could just play with the nuggets". 

The Brit complained, dipping his french fry in ketchup. Yao also joined the scolding by telling Leon to behave his age as his other siblings were just quietly having lunch. Obviously, the 3 very high teenagers didn't pay any attention to the adults of the table while they stuffed their mouths with the different colored fried food. 

"I-I can feel my fingertips!" 

Matthew said, completely amused, looking down on his hand and dropping the nugget. The Canadian just a few minutes before had heavily opposed to Leon's idea of the destruction of the evidence in that way before his papa came to find them. However, as Francis approached them rapidly, Alfred was already pressing his face against the slide and Matthew had no choice but to help. So that's how they got into that situation. Now they had to act normal, but it was almost impossible with all the new sensations and feelings going in his body. The Canadian had never felt that way before, a tingling sensation all over his body, and everything was just much more colorful, food tasted better and he could feel every single cell in his body. 

"Guys, did you know that there's a car that runs on water, man? It runs on water!" 

Alfred chuckled, taking a bite from his big Mac then sipping on his coke. Thankfully, the adults of the table were busy discussing other boring topics to overhear the chit chat of their children.

"Isn't that like a boat?" 

Leon asked, being the one who was actually paying attention to the American since Matthew was fascinated with his own hands, glancing his palms for several minutes while giggling. 

"Guys you have to look at these, the future is written on the lines of my hands". 

The Canadian began waving both of his hands in front of his brother and friend frantically, hoping that they could see what he was seeing. Suddenly, the American began coughing violently as he dropped the burger from his hands. 

"Bro, are you alright!?" 

The Canadian asked concerned while giving his brother a heavy blow on the back that made Alfred cough out a piece of burger on the table. 

"Mon dieu, Alfred! Have some manners and go to the bathroom". 

His father scolded, terribly embarrassed that his son was acting like that in front of their new friend.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Yao. Our Alfred is a bit, you know". 

The Asian shook his head, he completely understood the struggle of the couple. Being the single dad of 4 teens, he comprehended them completely. Alfred continue coughing, something else was stuck in his throat, but this time Leon was the one to hit him hard on the back. A damp and chewed french fry came out and flew across the table, hitting on Kiku's porcelain face. 

"Oh bloody hell, get him to the bathroom now!" 

The Englishman yelled, he had never been embarrassed in such a way by his son before. Spitting food on other kids? That was a whole new level of disrespect that the American had reached. 

"Matthieu, take your brother away! I'm so sorry Yao and please forgive me Kiku, on behalf of our whole family". 

Francis tried to calm things down as Alfred was lifted by the arms by Matthew and Leon who dragged him away to the bathroom. 

"What the hell, man? You just spat on my brother!" 

Leon yelled, he didn't know why he was so upset when normally he wouldn't care if Kiku broke an arm. The smaller male pushed the American against one of the bathroom stalls and Alfred landed on the floor. 

"I'm sorry Leon! It's just that I'm a vegetarian!" 

As high as the Canadian might be, he knew that it was a big fat lie. His brother had always been a meat eater and no amount of Rasputin dust was going to make him forget that. 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry". 

The Asian male apologized, immediately picking the American up from the ground while Matthew still stares at them in amusement, were they serious right now?

"Are you guys fucking kidding me!?" 

The sweet Canadian who would typically attack with passive-aggressive comebacks was gone, now he was calling shit out and cursing. It was like the Rasputin dust had brought out the other side to his personality. 

"Is it because of like religious reasons?" 

Leon continued asking and the American nodded, both of them ignoring the Canadian who knew that it was all fake and that Alfred probably just threw up because he was too high to eat. 

"Respect". 

The Hongkonger made a peace sign at the American as the Canadian shook his head in disapproval. Then the bathroom door opened and it was the Japanese walking in. His face was stained with food and he frowned when he looked at the trio. Silently, he walked towards the sink to begin splashing some water on his face. 

"Hey". 

The American said simply while standing behind the angry Japanese. He froze for a few minutes again, just like the first time he saw Kiku a few hours ago. His heart was going even faster than before, his hands were terribly sweaty, his knees going weak and his head was spinning around. 

"Hey, he's talking to you, jerk!" 

Matthew slapped Alfred across the face to get him out of his trance. The Japanese was already with his face clean and dry standing in front of him, while Leon stood in a corner with his arms crossed and a smirk. 

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. I got distracted and do you guys hear that? Someone has been playing Careless Whisper on repeat for minutes!" 

The Japanese was confused, what was wrong with this guy? The other two simply shrugged, they weren't as high as Alfred that was having auditory hallucinations. 

"No, but like I can sing it for you!" 

Leon said excitedly while using his hands as if playing an imaginary saxophone while rocking back and forth making what he thought was saxophone noises. 

"Are you..sober?" 

Kiku asked, not feeling very safe around the twins and his brother. They were all acting very odd, even Leon, and he was already odd enough! He had never seen his brother sing anywhere outside of the shower since he hated singing in public but now he was willing to sing one of George Michael's greatest hits. 

"No, no! I'm a Sagittarius". 

Matthew couldn't hold back his laughter, his brother wasn't a Sagittarius, he was a Gemini, how could Alfred get zodiac signs so mixed up? 

"I'm never gonna dance again! Guilty feet have got no rhythm". 

Leon sang from the top of his lungs to the chorus of Careless Whisper while Matthew accompanied it by clapping. The whole situation was just too overwhelming for the Japanese who began slowly making his way towards the bathroom door. 

"Hey Kiku, do you want to go to prom with me?" 

The American asked, out of nowhere, creating the most awkward promposal ever seen! Inside a McDonald's bathroom to a boy, he barely met a few hours ago and has exchanged less than 3 words with. Alfred could see Kiku's mouth moving very slowly but he couldn't figure out what he was saying. The only thing he could hear was Leon's off-key singing of Careless Whisper. It was like the Japanese was mute and he had to figure out what he was trying to say by reading his lips. However, he got distracted by staring at the luscious lips of the Japanese, so shiny and kissable. His little nose and dark eyes, gorgeous hair, and porcelain face. Kiku was the cutest guy he had ever seen in his life and he just wanted to hug him so tight until he crushed the boy's skull. No! That's not what he wanted, Alfred wanted to snuggle Kiku like a kitten, that was what he needed. 

"FUCK!" 

The American screamed, he got his head out of the water, gasping for air desperately as he watched Matthew and Leon wearing floaties around their arms just relaxing in the pool. Wait, a pool? How did he even get there? Where were they? Alfred looked down at himself and he was wearing his American flag swimsuit. Was he drowning just a few seconds earlier? Alfred was so lost, he must have lost track of time again when talking to Kiku. 

"Oh, he's here!" 

Leon said excitedly, flapping around his arms wrapped with the floaties while making his way to Alfred's side. 

"What-what happened?" 

The American was freaking out, he looked up the sky and the moon was already out, how did it get dark so quickly? Maybe he was already sobering up, but maybe not because he still felt that tingling sensation on his toes.

"You sort of blacked out when talking to Kiku again and then we had to pretty much carry you out of the bathroom and tell dads that you were feeling sick. Then we drove for like 3 hours and we're staying the night in this hotel and leaving early tomorrow to continue the trip with Leon and his family". 

Matthew quickly summarized, spinning around in circles in the pool. 

"I can't remember what was I talking with Kiku about". 

The boys began wheezing while splashing water around and the American was now even more confused, what did he even say to Kiku? 

"I can't believe you asked him to prom in a McDonald's bathroom!" 

Leon burst out in laughter, almost crying out from how funny it was and the Canadian couldn't control himself either. 

The American's eyes widened, he only recalled puking on the Japanese and then having a small talk about zodiac signs. Then everything was sort of blurry for him.

"What did he say!?" 

He asked, wanting to know if he had blown up all his chances with Leon's older brother. 

"He told you to fuck off!" 

The smaller male giggled while clapping at the same time. 

"That's not true, right? What did he say, Mattie?" 

The Canadian shrugged, if being honest he could hardly remember what he had been doing just a few minutes ago, and remembering things gives him headaches. 

"You know what Alfred? I don't fucking care". 

The Hongkonger gave Matthew a fistbump as the two of them began laughing at the American that had a very worries expression that was simply pathetic. Whatever had happened in that bathroom, he definitely lost a chance with Kiku.

"Hey, what did we do with cousin Peter?" 

Alfred asked, floating in the pool and just grooving. 

"We shoved him into the janitor's closet that was in the playground". 

The Canadian replied very calmly, floating along with his brother. The American paused for a moment before nodding and then coming to the realization of what they did. 

"Wait what!?"


End file.
